hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2007 Pacific hurricane season
September Week 2 Yawn The East Pacific is more boring than usual this year. Usually there's at least something going on that's interesting, but there's nothing out there. Bob rulz 22:44, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :On the other hand, the Atlantic is bursting with activity. ;) - Enzo Aquarius 22:53, 12 September 2007 (UTC) 96E.INVEST Not numerically listed, and dubious (very, very dubious) but it's up on a floater on the NHC. Just putting this up to stick it in Bob's face, since he's been mumbling about this for AGES now. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 00:36, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :I know, it's like I never stop complaining. :P But really, at least there's something there. Bob rulz 07:12, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ::Whoa! CMC goes crazy with EVERYTHING that could possibly develop (a TS in the Central Pacific!) [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 19:53, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :::If I'm not mistaken, there's a 96.E invest west of Mexico. Thoughts? 2007Astro'sHurricane 00:05, 15 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Eh, iffy on this one, doesn't look the most organized. Then again, time is key (along with water temperature, but let's not get too picky ;)), wait this one out for a bit and it could turn into Ivo. - Enzo Aquarius 04:37, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Whoa, starting to get something here, and now has the eye of the NHC. I think we could see Ivo soon! - Enzo Aquarius 01:38, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :It's gone from the NRl, what are you talking about? I think you might be noticing 97E. Bob rulz 07:28, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Week 3 12E.IVO 97E.INVEST I think this is the one that the NHC says could form into a tropical depression soon. Bob rulz 07:28, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :Look at it, it's awesome! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 21:44, 17 September 2007 (UTC) ::I expect tropical depression tomorrow, no later than Wednesday. Bob rulz 04:34, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :::This thing looks REALLY good and has had lots of time to develop. I expect tropical depression status later today. - Enzo Aquarius 15:16, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Tropical Depression 12-E Sooner than I expected, but not surprised! Could have a tropical storm early tomorrow, with a possible curve track leading to Baja California. - Enzo Aquarius 18:13, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :Looks stronger than 25 knots. The two other low pressure areas in the Pacific look pretty good too. -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 18:57, 18 September 2007 (UTC) ::Storms are still forming in the E-Pac? Yes, yes they are indeed. I say NHC's predictions are a little deflated, but I can accept them. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 19:00, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :::Mexico Again - I feel so sorry for it - After Dean and Felix Jason Rees 23:28, 18 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, even though Felix never came within fifty miles of the place... so sad ; ). If this kinda thing happened in a bad year, Mexico would not be there anymore. Looks very nice, signs of lower convection near center of low, could me rapid intensification, could mean slow intensification, and it could mean nothing. But probably not the last one. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 23:51, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Up on NRL as Ivo. I'm going to bed, so someone please confirm for me. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 01:04, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Tropical Storm Ivo I said confirm for me dammit! It's up though, on both sites. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 10:34, 19 September 2007 (UTC) :This one's taking off. It's about time something broke the silence over there. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 14:00, 19 September 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, this thing is intensifying pretty steadily. I don't see an eye yet, though. Bob rulz 19:15, 19 September 2007 (UTC) :::This thing had an eye-like feature earlier today and yesterday, before it became Ivo. Not a defined one, mind you, but a forming banding one. It looks like there are rainbands set up around it, and an eye may form very soon. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 19:16, 19 September 2007 (UTC) 13E.NONAME 98E.INVEST Looks like Ivo, I say max TS from this, but models say it'll be a HUGE system. Thoughts? :This system looks very good! I would not be surprised to see warnings later today. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 13:58, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Tropical Depression 13-E Now 13E. -- RattleMan 17:39, 19 September 2007 (UTC) :Oh boy, this and Ivo could make quite an impact on the western Mexican coast. :S - Enzo Aquarius 18:18, 19 September 2007 (UTC) ::Naw, it's not gonna do much. If it hits Mexico it'll be nothing more than a few showers. Wind shear will kill the system long before that. Bob rulz 19:16, 19 September 2007 (UTC) :::Depression, storm, storm, depression, depression, depression, dissipating says the NHC. This is not going to touch Mexico. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP''']]Talk 19:18, 19 September 2007 (UTC)